Tyler Breeze
| birth_place = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Penticton, British Columbia, Canada | trainer = Lance Storm | debut = 2007 | retired = }} Mattias Clement (January 19, 1988) is a Canadian professional wrestler. He is signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) on the NXT brand, where he competes under the ring name Tyler Breeze. He is a former FCW Florida Heavyweight Champion and former Florida Tag Team Champion. While in WWE, Breeze is a former member of the tag team The Gorgeous Truth with R-Truth, and is currently one-half of the tag team Breezango with Fandango. Professional wrestling career Power Zone Wrestling (2007–2010) He made his debut for Power Zone Wrestling in 2007 under the ring name "Mattias Wild". His first match on 25 April 2007 was against Rage O´Reilly, he defeated him accomplishing his first win. Clement wrestled there till June 8, 2008 when he left the promotion to join Elite Canadian Championship Wrestling. In April Clement wrestled 72 Hours at Wrestling with hunger, it was from April 2 2pm to April 5 2pm, this event was at NWA ECCW Port Coquitlam, British Columbia. At this event Clement made his debut for ECCW. At May 2 Clement won a match against Alex Plexis to qualify for the first round of the 2009 Pacific Cup, he lost then in the first round to Billy Suede on 6 June 2009. On 5 September 2009 he lost a Tag Team Match with Dan Myers against the team of Jamie Diaz and Nick Price, it was a first round match for the ECCW Tag Team Championship, which Clement lost. The teams feuded against each other with the better outcome for Nick Price and Jamie Diaz who called themselves "The Icons". On October 3, 2009 Clement wrestled his last match before he went to Prairie Wrestling Alliance for ECCW against "Ravenous" Randy Myers which he lost. While he was a wrestler for ECCW he also was trained by Lance Storm in Calgary, Alberta. After he competed in the Prairie Wrestling Alliance, he came back for a last match on 11 September 2010 which he lost to Billy Suede. World Wrestling Entertainment Florida Championship Wrestling Clement made his debut for Florida Championship Wrestling on December 2, 2010 at a live event. After going through several ring names, Clement made his television debut as Mike Dalton on the July 17, 2011 episode of FCW TV in a loss to Alexander Rusev. He earned his first win in FCW on 17 November 2011 against Peter Orlov On 15 December, Dalton won a Battle Royal to earn the right to compete for the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship He challenged Leo Kruger but lost the match. Dalton won the FCW Heavyweight Championship on 2 February 2012 when he defeated Kruger. His reign lasted 21 days and he lost the rematch and the belt to Kruger. NXT (2013-2015) On the [[July 24, 2013 NXT results|July 24, 2013 episode of NXT]], Clement debuted a new gimmick, playing a narcissistic model called Tyler Breeze. Soon after, Breeze started a feudwith CJ Parker, after repeatedly being "photobombed" by Parker. After the two were put in a tag team match against Enzo and Cass, which they lost after Parker refused to tag in Breeze, a match between the two took place on the October 16 episode of NXT, which Breeze won. Two weeks later, Parker defeated Breeze in a rematch, and ended their feud. In December, Breeze helped Bo Dallas retain the NXT Championship during a lumberjack match against Adrian Neville, which resulted a match between the two on the January 15, 2014, episode of NXT, where Neville was victorious. Breeze retorted later that Neville was not good-looking, mocking his nickname. The next month, in a rematch, Neville once again defeated Breeze. On February 27, at NXT Arrival, Breeze was scheduled to face Xavier Woods, but both men were attacked by Alexander Rusev, rendering the match a no contest. Throughout March, Breeze continued his feud with Woods, by attacking him before a match with Rusev, before the two faced each other in a match, which Breeze won. On the May 8 episode of NXT, Breeze participated in a 20-man battle royal, for a shot at the NXT Championship, and was involved in a three-way tie. As a result, Breeze faced the other two winners, Sami Zayn and Tyson Kidd in a triple–threat match on the following week, which Kidd won. On May 29, at NXT TakeOver, Breeze defeated Zayn in another number one contender's match but in mid–June he suffered a broken finger, which kept him out of action for a month. Breeze returned on the July 24 episode of NXT, defeating Mojo Rawley and received his title match against Neville on the August 14 episode of NXT, but was unsuccessful after Kidd interfered and caused a disqualification. This led to a match between Kidd and Breeze, on the following week, which Kidd won, when Breeze counted himself out. On September 11, Breeze, along with Zayn and Kidd, once again challenged unsuccessfully for the title at NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way.Prior to this, Breeze made his main roster debut on the September 8 episode of Raw, teaming with Kidd in a match against Neville and Zayn, to hype their title match. Throughout the next months, Breeze competed in various matches, but was not involved in any feud. On the December 18 episode of NXT, a cell phone vignette from Breeze aired, claiming that he was taking a short break from NXT to model overseas. He returned on the January 8, 2015 episode of NXT, defeating the debuting Chad Gable. On the January 21 episode of NXT, Breeze was defeated by Hideo Itami in a first round match of a tournament to determine the new number one contender for the NXT Championship. In a rematch at NXT TakeOver: Rival, on February 11, Itami again defeated Breeze. Breeze's rivalry with Itami continued and the two along with Finn Bálor were scheduled for a triple–threat number one contender's match at NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable, on May 20, however, Itami was attacked in the parking lot, and the match was turned into a one on one between Breeze and Bálor, which Bálor won. During the tapings of NXT, on July 16, William Regal announced that Breeze would wrestle a match at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn, on August 22, against Jushin Thunder Liger. Breeze called himself the "Face of the Rising Sun" until Liger won. Breeze then entered the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic tournament, where he was paired with Bull Dempsey. The two were eliminated from the tournament by Tommaso Ciampa and Johnny Gargano on the September 9 episode of NXT when Dempsey got pinned. This led to a match between the two on the September 23 episode of NXT, which Breeze won. On October 7, at NXT TakeOver: Respect, Breeze competed in a match against Apollo Crews, which he would lose. It would mark his final match at NXT, as Breeze was called up to the main roster after the event by Triple H. Main Roster Debut (2015-2016) On the October 22, 2015 episode of SmackDown, Breeze was promoted to WWE's main roster, appearing during a Miz TV segment, after being introduced by Summer Rae and attacked Dolph Ziggler.On the November 9 episode of Raw, Breeze made his in–ring debut, losing to Dean Ambrose in a first round match from the WWE World Heavyweight Championship tournament. Throughout November, Breeze continued his feud with Ziggler, resulting in a match at Survivor Series, which Breeze won.However, Ziggler defeated Breeze on Raw ''and ''SmackDown, in two rematches, to officially end their feud. After competing in various matches, Breeze and Summer Rae announced that they amicably decided to go their separate ways on the December 31 episode of SmackDown. Starting on the January 11, 2016 episode of Raw, Breeze went on a winless streak for over 20 televised matches, including losing to the likes of Zack Ryder and Jack Swagger on Main Event or Superstars. At Royal Rumble, Breeze (scoring no eliminations) was eliminated within two minutes in his first Royal Rumble match by Roman Reigns and AJ Styles. On the February 15 episode of Raw, Breeze competed in a five waymatch against Dean Ambrose, Kevin Owens, Stardust and Dolph Ziggler for Ambrose's WWE Intercontinental Championship, where Breeze was pinned by Owens. At WrestleMania 32, Breeze competed in the André the Giant Memorial Trophy, where he was eliminated by Mark Henry. Breezango (2016-Present) On the April 28 episode of SmackDown, Breeze formed an alliance with R-Truth. On the May 2 episode of Raw, Breeze defeated Goldust after interference by Truth. On the May 12 episode of SmackDown, Breeze and Truth would defeat Goldust and Fandango. Following the match, a double turn occurred as Breeze and Fandango aligned and attacked Truth and Goldust. On the May 16 episode of Raw, Breeze and Fandango would defeat Truth and Goldust, and again on the May 26 episode of SmackDown. Breezango however lost at Money in the Bank, because they went into the match suffering from (kayfabe) severe burns, caused by Goldust adjusting the dial on their tanning machine. On July 19 at the 2016 WWE draft, Breezango was drafted to SmackDown. On July 24 at the Battleground pre-show, Breezango defeated The Usos (Jimmy and Jey) in a tag-team match. At SummerSlam, Breezango competed in a 12-man tag team match, where their team lost. They then entered the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship tournament, where they were eliminated in the first round by American Alpha. On the November 8 episode of SmackDown, Breezango defeated The Vaudevillains to qualify for Team SmackDown for the 10–on–10 Survivor Series Tag Team Elimination match at Survivor Series, where they were defeated by Team Raw, with them being the first team eliminated from the match. During this time, Breezango would undergo a slight gimmick change, where they began to refer themselves as "fashion police". On April 2, 2017, at WrestleMania 33, Fandango, along with Breeze, both entered the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal, but were unsuccessful. On the April 25 episode of SmackDown, Breezango defeated The Ascension in a Beat the Clock challenge match, becoming number one contenders for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship at Backlash. During the feud, Breezango turned face in the process. At Backlash, Breezango unsuccessfully challenged The Usos for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship. On the May 23 episode of SmackDown, after Breeze and Fandango defeated Jey Uso and Jimmy Uso in singles matches, Breezango challenged The Usos for the titles that same night, but were once again unsuccessful. Throughout the next several months, Breezango would take part in vignettes, in which were dubbed the "Fashion Files", in which Breezango acted as detectives and attempted to solve mysteries. The vignettes soon became wildly popular with fans and critics alike, describing it as "weird, yet entertaining". On the October 10 episode of SmackDown, Breezango competed in a fatal-four-way tag-team match against The Ascension, Chad Gable and Shelton Benjamin, and The Hype Bros (Zack Ryder and Mojo Rawley) to determine the #1 contenders for The Usos' SmackDown Tag Team Championship, but Breeze was pinned by Benjamin. During a August 2, 2019 NXT Live event, Breeze was reunited with Fandango during a three-on-one assault committed by The Forgotten Sons. As a result, Fandango aided Breeze and together team Breezango defeated Forgotten Sons members Steve Cutler and Wesley Blake in a tag match. This marked the team's first match in thirteen months, after Fandango recovered from a shoulder injury. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Tyler Breeze' ***''Beauty Shot'' (Spinning heel kick) ***''Unprettier'' (Inverted double underhook facebuster) - 2015–present; adopted from Christian *** #Selfie (Cell phone shot to opponent's head) - used rarely **'As Mike Dalton' *** Implant DDT (Riptide) *'Signature moves' **Arm trap double knee backbreaker, to a bent over opponent **Multiple kick variations ***''Supermodel Kick'' (Super) ***Dropkick *** Missile dropkick ***Enziguri **Single leg Boston crab **Figure-4 Sharpshooter (Rivera Cloverleaf) **Tornado DDT *'Managers' **Summer Rae *'Tag teams and stables' **The Gorgeous Truth (w/ R-Truth) **'Breezango' (w/ Fandango) *'Nicknames' **'"Prince Pretty"' **'"The Definition of Delish"' **'"The Gorgeous One"' **'"The King of Cuteville"' **'"The Sultan of Selfies"' *'Entrance themes' **"Are You In" by Say When (NXT; 2012) **"Good Dirty Fun" by William Werwath (NXT; 2013–2014) **'"#MMMGORGEOUS"' by Tyler Breeze and CFO$ (NXT/WWE; 2014–present) **'"Breezango"' by CFO$ (WWE; May 12, 2016 – present; used while teaming with Fandango) Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Leakee *'Prairie Wrestling Alliance' ** PWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Dan Myers *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #209 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 See also *Mattias Clement's event history External links * WWE.com Profile * CAGEMATCH.net Profile * Mike Dalton profile at GENICKBRUCH.com * Profile Category:1988 births Category:2007 debuts Category:British Columbia wrestlers Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:FCW Florida Heavyweight Champions Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:FCW Florida Tag Team Champions Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:205 Live current roster